Dragon Slayer III
Zorgoth is reborn once again and this is just the beginning. Now, with Bob dead, Zorgoth can ensure his victory as he assembles his ancient dragons from around Gielinor. Meanwhile, you must figure out a way to kill the Dragonkin once and for all...You seek help from another godly being... Quest Difficulty: Ultimate Quest Length: Very, Very Long Requirements: * 70 Agility * 59 Runecrafting * 68 Thieving * 73 Slayer * 80 Ranged * 80 Magic * 80 Strength * 77 Crafting Quest Requirements: * Dragon Slayer II * Contact! * Monkey Madness II * King's Ransom You must have completed all of the medium diaries in the Varrock, Falador, Western Provinces, Canifis, Ardougne, Desert and Lumbridge areas. Must have all requirements for entering God Wars Generals. You must be willing to fight against extremely difficult monsters. Note: As this is an ultimate quest, it is not required for the Quest Cape, but is required for the trimmed version. Fights * Zorgoth (Reborn) - Level 400 (After defeating him, he will cast a spell which reanimates an ancient dragon from it's crypt, inside the ancient cavern, allowing him to flee). * Lirhtim - Level 649 (Ancient Dragon #1) - An extremely powerful mithril dragon which was sealed away awaiting for a formidable battle. Lirhtim will use magic and ranged and it is advised that you switch between the two. He also has extremely high defence and is immune to Ranged attacks! It is strongly advised that you melee him with crush attacks and dodge his special attacks by running backwards. This dragon relies constantly on prayer switching and a mastery of it's move-set. He is awakened after defeating Zorgoth in the Ancient Cavern. * Avias - Level 160 (Fought in the past) - Using the dream potion, to gain knowledge on how to kill a dragonkin * Camorra - Level 160 (Fought in the past) - Using the dream potion, to gain knowledge on how to kill a dragonkin * Tristan - Level 160 (Fought in the past) - Using the dream potion, to gain knowledge on how to kill a dragonkin - Fighting Robert the Strong isn't necessary, as he will friendly greet you. Bob will be revived at this point. Bob will then be taken to the Wizards' Guild and transformed back into Robert the Strong. Your next task is to resurrect Avias, Camorra and Tristan in the Mort Myre Cavern, using a vial of mythical energy from the Myth's Guild. * Skeleton Champion - Level 200 * Skeleton Archer - Level 200 * Skeleton Mage - Level 200 Fought together Now you must kill Zorgoth before he unleashes all of his ancient dragons. You will confront him by the entrance of the God Wars Dungeon, as he reveals his main weapon lies below. He will then disappear below, in which you must follow. You will need to get a drop from all God Wars Dungeon Bosses, the keys are an always drop whilst on this quest. * God Wars Dungeon Bosses Once you have all four keys, you may take them to the middle of the room and down the hole that Zorgoth left inside of the dungeon. Now below, you must use the keys on the sealed dragon age door. A cutscene will occur with Zorgoth approaching his final weapon. You confront him just in time and you battle with him again, this time with your Dragonslayer Sword. * Zorgoth (Phase II) - Level 450 Zorgoth flees once again and hundreds of dragons escape from beneath. This time, you have a chance to inspect the huge dragon being revived within the God Wars Dungeon chamber. It appears that it will awaken some time soon. Take the notes from the table and search the frozen body and you will receive a sigil. Assault on Gielinor Once starting this part, you may not go back. Make sure you're fully stocked up as you will fight dragons within Varrock, Falador and Ardougne. You will visit the Sphinx in Sophanem and give him the sigil. He will suggest that this sigil can be used to slay certain ancient dragons and can be used to completely kill a Dragonkin. You will need to attach the sigil onto the Dragonslayer Sword to create the Godslayer. This will be done by taking it to Lithkren vault. Now after the Godslayer is created, you will be alerted by a Wizard that a siege has begun on Varrock, Falador and Camelot. You must go to their aid immediately! It appears Zorgoth has launched a seige upon Varrock, Falador and Ardougne to gain revenge. Starting with Ardougne. This is the fun part! You will use the Godslayer to defeat all of the dragons in the city with one hit! There are 15 dragons around Ardougne. You must find them all! However, they can still deal damage to you. Make sure you bring lots of food and potions as it's a multi-combat area! Now it's all clear in Ardougne, you will need to do the same with Falador and Varrock, there are 15 dragons in both these too! Now all dragons are cleared from Varrock, you will confront Zorgoth for the final time! * Zorgoth (Phase III) - Level 860 You will deliver the final blow, rendering Zorgoth and destroying his astral heart. Before dying, he will smirk and announce that the ancient dragons are re-awakened. After killing Zorgoth, your Godslayer will be weakened in power due to the extent of it's reign upon Zorgoth. Speak with Alec Kincade and Robert the Strong Rewards * 8 Quest Points * Godslayer weapon * 75,000 experience in four skills of your choice over the level of 50. * The ability to fight the ancient dragons. * The ability to fight Urne at the bottom of the God Wars Dungeon (Level 1200), solo or with a party. * Robert will transform back into Bob using a spell. He will then give you his Amulet of Strong. * You can refight Zorgoth in the Mythical Guild. * A skill-cape version of the Mythical Cape. * Ava's Assembler will be upgraded when defeating the ancient dragons. Ancient Dragon Rewards The four ancient dragons reside around Gielinor. Lirhtim, Gharok, Ifer and Daanamt reside in their respective areas (Lirhtim - Ancient Cavern, Gharok (Ape Atoll), Ifer (Desert), Daanamt (Canifis). * Lirthtim (Level 1000) * Gharok (Level 1000) * Ifer (Level 1000) * Daanamt (Level 1000) You must defeat them all at least once with the Godslayer equipped or in your inventory to make it stronger. Also, you will gain your final reward upon defeating all these dragons at least once. You will receive when all are beaten from Alec: * You may purchase Mythical Armor (Same stats as Dragon armour, however, all pieces have +1 Prayer). for 1,000,000 coins per piece. Godslayer Post-Quest: * Deals 12,5% more accuracy and 12,5% more damage when fighting dragons. This will stack with the salve amulet and slayer helmet. Post-one ancient dragon: * Deals 17.5% more accuracy and 17.5% more damage when fighting dragons. Post-two ancient dragons: * Deals 20% more accuracy and 20% more damage when fighting dragons. Post-three ancient dragons: * Deals 22.5% more accuracy and 22.5% more damage when fighting dragons. Post-four ancient dragons * Deals 27.5% more accuracy and 27.5% more damage when fighting dragons.